<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gosalyn Mallard and the Greatest Scheme(s) by YukiDWinters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158257">Gosalyn Mallard and the Greatest Scheme(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters'>YukiDWinters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DuckSchemes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Charades, Funzo's Funzone, Game Night, Getting Together, I hope, M/M, and fluffy, and so are schemes, especially Gosalyn, schemes, this is going to be fun, we love a good scheme, we'll see as it goes, where fun is in the zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gosalyn Mallard is sick of watching her Dad and Launchpad pine over each other. A child can only put up with this for so long before a scheme comes along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DuckSchemes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Scheme is Formed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gosalyn Mallard was a pretty smart kid, if she did say so herself, and she did. However, it would take an idiot not to see the feelings going between her father and his partner, Launchpad. The only thing was, she couldn’t see how they didn’t see it. Sure Launchpad isn’t the brightest bulb in the bunch, but her dad was supposed to be a detective, right? Right?</p><p>She glared at the two ducks who were across the room from her. The Mallard family had been invited by the McDuck family to a game night. Next to her sat Webby, who had agreed to be her partner the night. Gosalyn crossed her arms and sighed. Webby looked over.</p><p>“What’s up?” Webby asked.</p><p>“Why are they so,” Gosalyn looked for the right word, “dumb?”</p><p>“Who?” Webby looked around the room, “The boys?”</p><p>Over right by where Drake and Launchpad sat, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were falling over each other in an attempt to try and outdo the others in a strange, theatrical version of charades.</p><p>Gosalyn didn’t even give them a glance as she continued her observations of her father, “Not those guys. My dad and Launchpad.”</p><p>Webby switched her gaze over to the two, who were sitting closely together on a loveseat that had been pulled in to make extra seating for everyone there. Launchpad seemed to be talking excitedly about something and making massive gestures with his arms. Drake was leaning against the armrest, gazing at him, a slight smile continuously seeming to grow across his face. Every so often, he’d give a nod, or an “oh,” and then just keep looking at Launchpad.</p><p>“Oh!” Webby said excitedly, “Launchpad and your dad!” She began looking back and forth, “Oh my gosh, they would be so cute together! They are obviously the greatest couple ever, well besides Donald and Daisy. Oh! And Panchito and Jose! Maybe Uncle Scrooge and Goldie, but she locked me a closet once, so that debatable. But really, they’re all so great, so maybe they’re all-”</p><p>“Webby,” Gosalyn gave her friend a worried glance, “Your getting a little excited there.”</p><p>“Oh,” Webby paused, “Sorry.”</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about,” Gosalyn frowned, “Just don’t want to get side tracked.”</p><p>“Sidetracked?” Webby asked, “From what?”</p><p>“Trying to understand,” Gosalyn stuck out her hand out, “They obviously like each other! Launchpad practically lives at our house sometimes. They hang out watching old Darkwing Duck on weekends, even when they don’t plan to patrol. Launchpad was literally there when Dad came and adopted me!” She threw her hands up, “And when I asked Dad about it, he just went, ‘Launchpad isn’t interested in me that way,’ and Launchpad says the same exact thing! I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Webby scratched her chin, “Maybe they’re just shy and nervous?”</p><p>“They literally don’t think the other feels the same way about them, Webs. I don’t think it’s just being shy and nervous.”</p><p>“Well, maybe,” Webby paused. “Maybe they just haven’t had the time to really talk?”</p><p>“They talk all the time even when Launchpad’s not there!” Gosalyn sighed, “I don’t think they’d even confess if they were locked in a closet together.” Gosalyn paused at the thought looking down, then looked up eyes wide and mouth opened, “That’s it!”</p><p>“What’s it?” Webby asked excitedly.</p><p>“I’ve got it!” She shouted quitely, “I know how to get them together! This is going to be the greatest scheme to ever be a scheme,” Gosalyn's mouth turned up slightly, her eyes narrowing in her Dad, “Mission DrakePad.” She looked over to Webby, “You in?’</p><p>Webby began to squeal, “When do we begin?”</p><p>Suddenly three balls fell next to them. Dewey looked up, “We heard scheme. We want in.”</p><p>Gosalyn smile, “Oh yeah. It’s all coming together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pantry Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group met at the mansion the next day to begin their planning under the guise of going to Funzo’s. Drake had dropped her off in the house, then went to work (hang out and rewatch all of Darkwing Duck) with Launchpad in the hanger.</p><p>“Why, Louie,” Gosalyn asked, as they all took sips of fruit punch from their water cups, “Did you insist we come to Funzo’s for this? Wouldn’t we have been just fine at your guys’ if we had just hung on in Webby’s room?”</p><p>“Gosalyn, Gosalyn, Gosalyn,” Louis shook his head with a small smile, “You don’t understand! As the head schemer of Louis Incorporated's Scheme department, it is essential to have all plans planned in the place where all great plans have been planned!”</p><p>“Didn’t we plan Harp-Be-Gone here?” Huey asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then rid the city of Harpies, only to release them again on Uncle Donald’s boat.”</p><p>“Also, yes,” Louis said, “But!!!! We then let Uncle Scrooge hire the Harpies to transport lemons! And they helped against the Moon Invasion!” He leaned back, “So I’m counting it as a win on behalf of Louis Inc.”</p><p>The entire table rolled their eyes. Gosalyn cleared her throat, “Alright, then. Well, let’s bring this meeting to order then,” She looked around, “We have gathered here to bring one, Drake Mallard, and one, Launchpad McQuack, together in order to confess their feelings, stop the gross pining, and hopefully, bring forth not-as-gross romance.”</p><p>“Here here!” Webby cheered.</p><p>Gosalyn smiled, “The plan is simple.” She looked over to the brothers, “The boys will grab Launchpad and insist that they need his help to solve something.”</p><p>“What would Launchpad help us with?” Huey tilted his head.</p><p>Gosalyn shrugged, “I don’t know. Any badge you haven’t earned yet?”</p><p>Huey’s hands immediately flew to his face, “My Senior Junior Woodchuck badge.”</p><p>Gosalyn shook her head, “Yeah, sure, that. I,” She pointed to herself, “Will do something similar with my dad. Together, we are going to drag them in to the pantry closet-”</p><p>“Where Uncle Donald got locked in?” Dewey chimed.</p><p>“Exactly,” Gosalyn smiled, “But this time they actually will be locked in, because Webby,” she turned to face her, “Will grab the key from Mrs. Beakley, so they stay there until we determine they can come out! That way we insure the confession!”</p><p>“Super secret spy mission, yes!” Webby cheered again. Anytime her Granny’s training was able to come in handy, she always got a little too excited.</p><p>“Everyone in?” Gosalyn put her hand in the center of the table, and everyone joined. She shrieked, “Keen geer! Best plan ever!”</p><p>***</p><p>“Worst plan ever,” Gosalyn frowned as she, Webby, and the boys sat on the couch. They had successfully managed to get the two targets into the pantry, with minimal damage and the yelling only lasted about 15 minutes. Not to mention Drake had only threatened to ground Gosalyn 6 times, which was less than she had been expecting. They has been sitting in front of the pantry door for about half an hour after the yelling had stopped, when Mrs. Beakley came into the kitchen, telling Webby she was about to start dinner.</p><p>She had walked over to the pantry door, when she couldn’t pull it open. “That’s odd,” she said reaching for her pocket where the key should have been, only to find it missing. Webby had successfully pickpocketed her during a hug earlier. She turned to her granddaughter, “That’s odd. I can’t seem to find the key.”</p><p>Webby began to sweat nervously and chuckled like she always did before a lie came out her mouth, “That is so weird, Granny. Whatever could have happened to it? How will we eat dinner now? Oh, well. Guess you should go call out for dinner? Right?” Webby gave a quick smile.</p><p>“Webbigail,” she gave her a stern look then it toward the others, hands on her hips, “Children. What on earth is going on?”</p><p>“We definitely didn’t lock Mr. Mallard and Launchpad in the pantry,” Webby laughed out. Gosalyn gave her a nudge.</p><p>“You did what?” Mrs. Beakley cried, “Drake! Launchpad! Are you two in there?”</p><p>“Mrs. Beakley!” They heard Drake Mallard yell, “Thank God! You’re here to save us!”</p><p>“Too right,” she yelled back, then faced Webby, “The key please?”</p><p>Webby looked down as she withdrew the key from her pocket. Mrs. Beakley grabbed it then quickly unlocked the door and flung it open.</p><p>Drake and Launchpad came out and to Gosalyn’s chagrin nothing had changed except for her father’s face, which now seemed to be increasingly angrier. Which is what led to them all to the couch, were Mrs. Beakley was currently giving a lecture on the importance of manners and how playing tricks was not to be tolerated.</p><p>“Now all of you will go and think about what you’ve done!” Mrs. Beakley finished, and the kids all hung their heads.</p><p>“Gosalyn,” Drake looked at her, “We’re going home now.”</p><p>“Yes, Dad,” Gosalyn stood up and followed him out the door, then looked back, “Bye guys.”</p><p>“Bye Gosalyn,” the group chorused.</p><p>The duo made their way to the car and when they both got in, Drake turned to look at her, “I hope you know you’re grounded.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“For a week.”</p><p>“Sounds about right.”</p><p>“And whatever you’re planning,”  he looked right at her, “Stop.”</p><p>“Mmmmm.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will our young heroes think of next? Huey has an idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner Time Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, we all concur that the last plan was an absolute failure?” Gosalyn asked. It was a week after what Mrs. Beakley was referring to as “The Pantry Incident.”  The group gathered back at Funzo’s after Gosalyn was no longer grounded to begin their next scheme.</p><p>“Agreed,” the group chimed together.</p><p>“So,” Gosalyn paused, then slouched over, “Anyone got any ideas, because honestly I thought the pantry would work.” Everyone stared at their fruit punch for a moment. Then Huey looked up and raised his hand. Gosalyn raised an eyebrow, “You know you don’t have to raise your hand, Huey.”</p><p>Huey gave a dignified nod, “I don’t have to, but I like to. Now may I give the idea?”</p><p>“Go for it.”</p><p>“Okay, here’s how I see it,” Huey began pulling out his notebook and the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, “According to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, when dealing with romance, you have to set the mood!”</p><p>Gosalyn nodded, “Go on.”</p><p>“So, what I propose is that we set up a romantic dinner for them!” Huey began excitedly, “We tell them that everyone is having dinner together at the mansion and of course they are invited! Except, it becomes just them when everyone else has to ‘bow out,’” a devious smile crossed his face, “except there is no bowing out because we don’t tell everyone else. We set it with mood lighting and romantic food and music! With an atmosphere that romantic, they’ll have to confess!” Huey shouted, seeming to suddenly just be standing on his chair.</p><p>Webby gave him a look, “Isn’t that what we tried to do with Fenton and Gandra Dee?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And didn’t it not exactly go over well?”</p><p>“Only because she was a spy!” Huey cried, “And neither Launchpad or Drake are spies!” He paused and looked at Dewey and Gosalyn, “They aren’t spies, right?’</p><p>“Only when we play the spy game here,” Dewey said.</p><p>“As far as I know,” Gosalyn added, “He’s not exactly subtle in anything.”</p><p>Huey nodded and looked back to Webby, “We’ll be fine.”</p><p>Webby gave a nod and leaned back in her chair. Gosalyn nodded along as well, then asked, “How are we going to make sure that no one comes in and interrupts this time?”</p><p>“We’re going to station someone at each of the dining hall doors to make sure the only people who get in are Launchpad and Drake, and us to deliver the food and set up everything up,” Huey smiled.</p><p>“Wow, Huey,” Gosalyn’s eyebrows raised, “You really thought this out.”</p><p>“Junior Woodchuck Rule 7: Work harder, make yourself better, and try again!” Huey recited from memory, “And try again we shall!”</p><p>“Here here!” The group cheered.</p><p>***</p><p>“Okay,” Huey peaked through the door, “They’re sat at the end of the table together, the lights are dimmed, the food is served, the music is playing, and how are they not doing anything?”</p><p>“I told you,” Gosalyn sighed, “They’re denser than the Beagle Boys when it comes to dealing with their emotions.”</p><p>She peaked in herself to see exactly what was happening, hearing the snippet of conversation about the next patrolf for Darkwing Duck, who had been on the loose lately, what was going on at the McDuck’s. They were sat together eating the spaghetti that had been prepared for them. They weren’t really doing anything but chatting. Sometimes a smile would pop up when the other said something funny, but nothing was really happening to progress the dinner. </p><p>It wasn’t like the kids could go in. Their excuse for the evening was Dewey did something to unleash a ghost in Webby’s room and they needed to deal with it. Gosalyn was still not sure how they bought it. The look in her dad’s eyes said he was unsure, until Launchpad gave an enthusiastic nod of understanding.</p><p>“Maybe we try turning the lights all the way off?” Gosalyn asked, “They have candles in there. That could help?”</p><p>“Yes!” Huey called Dewey in on the walkie talkies they decided to keep on them. “Dewey, go to the circuit breaker and turn off the lights for the dining room!”</p><p>“Where’s that?” the voice crackled through.</p><p> “Just on the side of the mansion,” Huey said, “Run!”</p><p>“Okay, but which is the-”</p><p>“Just run!” Huey gave a harsh whisper. He turned to Gosalyn, “In three minutes the lights will be off in the dining room and that should make the mood even more romantic, than it already is,” he looked back in the room, “or should be? How are they not getting this?”</p><p>“This is how they always are!” Gosalyn chimed, “They give each other longing glances and then when I ask them if they like each other, like like-like, Dad says, Launchpad is straight, and Launchpad says Dad wouldn’t be interested in someone like him! And I want to tell them that’s ridiculous, but they ignore me! And I don’t want to be the one to tell either of them because that’s their jobs! I’m just their kid!”</p><p>Huey looked at her, “You know you just called yourself ‘their kid?’” </p><p>Gosalyn blushed, “Ignore everything I said. I’m in a mood.”</p><p>Huey gave a nod and reset his sights on the dining room when the lights went out. Except, the lights didn’t just go out in the dining room. They went off in the entire mansion.</p><p>“Dang it!” Huey muttered, “Uncle Scoorge is going to-”</p><p>“What in the name of all the things holy is happening?” cried the scottish accent of said Duck from his study.</p><p>“We need to abort,” Gosalyn said, and grabbed the walkie talkie, “Everyone get to Webby’s room! Now! Run! Run! Ru-”</p><p>“What is going on here, Gosalyn?” said the voice of her father. She quickly turned around. Drake had an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Ghost hunting!” She yelled, just as Webby, Louie, and Dewey came up next to her. “We thought we captured it, it went outside! So Dewey went out to get it!”</p><p>Dewey began to stammer, “Ye-Yeah, right! And it was by the circuit board and I managed to trap it, but then it possessed me and made me turn off all the lights! But I beat it! With my charm and grace!”</p><p>“Yes! And we,” Huey continued gesturing to the rest of them, “stayed here to guard! And protect you! From the ghost!”</p><p>They all looked at Webby, who just gave an enthusiastic nod.</p><p>Drake gave a sigh, “Well it sounds like you all have had a busy night. Why don’t Gos and I head home, so she can get some rest.” He looked the rest of them, “We’ll see all later then!”</p><p>“Bye guys,” Gosalyn waved, “Funzo’s tomorrow?”</p><p>The kids nodded and began to head upstairs as Gosalyn and Drake headed out. They got in the car and Drake began the drive home.</p><p>He looked over, “Have fun with the ghost?”</p><p>She shrugged, “It was okay.” She looked over at him, “Did you and Launchpad have fun?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he laughed, “We’ve been focusing a lot on the Darkwing stuff lately when we work, so it was nice to relax for the evening.”</p><p>“That’s cool,” she said, “Anything come up?”</p><p>“Well,” he said, “we talked about you for a bit.” She looked up and Drake laughed, “Just how it’s nice to see the change in you since you started hanging out with the boys and Webby. Other than that,  we mostly talked about what’s happening in Duckburg and the big adventure he and Scrooge went on last week.”</p><p>“Nothing else big?” she asked.</p><p>“No, Gos. Nothing else big,” he looked at her, “You feeling okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she muttered closing her eyes, “Just sleepy. Can you sing me the lullaby?”</p><p>He smiled, “Sure thing, Gos.”</p><p>She was asleep before the made it homes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Miss Webbigail has some plans next time and we have some new friends join the crew. Can you guess who?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strange Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Magic?” Gosalyn said in a wonder, “How will we use magic to get Dad and Launchpad to confess to each other?”</p><p>The usual group at Funzo’s had grown to now include Lena and Violet Sabrewing, which had excited Gosalyn greatly. Webby had text that morning saying she had an idea to propose to the group and asked if she could bring the sisters with her to help. There had been an automatic yes from Gosalyn because any help was good help.</p><p>“Well, Lena here has been practicing her magic!” Webby immediately started, “And Violet and I have been helping her learn some spells, and last night we were talking about the whole Mission and how we were trying to come up with ideas! SO, Violet and Lena came over for a SLEEPOVER to do RESEARCH! ALSO, Gosalyn, you have to come to our next sleepover! Anyway! We started looking through some of the spell books,” she said rummaging through her backpack, pulling out an old book. She opened it to a page that showed two duck close together, “where we found this connection spell! Isn’t it exciting?” She finished with a shout.</p><p>“Pink,” Lena grimaced, “We still don’t know if the spell will work.”</p><p>“Then try it on you and me!” Webby said, “It’ll be so much fun!”</p><p>“I mean…”</p><p>Webby smiled and laid her hand on Lena’s, “I trust you.”</p><p>Lena gave a small smile. Gosalyn leaned over to Huey who sat next to her and whispered, “So can the be the next mission?”</p><p>“Only if we’re not still working on this one,” he whispered back. They sat back up in their chairs, as Lena began the spell.</p><p>She read from the book, still holding Webby’s hand, “Those who are far, keep them near, connected with, the soul they find here.”</p><p>Purple mist formed around the girls’ hands, then disappeared. The group waited in anticipation to see if anything would happen. Lena and Webby looked at each other, then gave a nod, and tried to pull their hands away only to discover they were attached.</p><p>“Well, this is excellent, Lena,” Violet gave a nod, “Webby, we can record this in our observations as a successful attempt. Now, Lena,” She turned back to her sister, “read the counterspell to unattach yourself.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lena nodded and turned back to the book, “Those who are one, now must part. Leave me now, please depart.”</p><p>The mist appeared again and the girls were able to let go of each other. Violet gave another nod, “Excellent. You got it on the first try this time.”</p><p>“Wait,” Gosalyn said, “First try?”</p><p>“We made some attempts yesterday to practice,” Violet explained, “Everything unattached by at least the seventh try.”</p><p>“Seventh?” Gosalyn shouted.</p><p>“She got it on the first try this time, though!” Webby said, “So we should be fine!”</p><p>Gosalyn nodded, “O...kay…if you’re sure? But how are we going to explain why Dad and Launchpad are stuck together?”</p><p>“Easy,” Lena shrugged, “I’m doing magic practice, and I cast the spell wrong. Pretty easy excuse.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gosalyn said, eyes wide, “Easy.”</p><p>***</p><p>It was indeed surprisingly easy to cast the spell and trap Drake and Launchpad together. They had been in the front hall and as soon as Drake gave him a nudge, Lena cast the spell. All the adults, including Drake, believed it was an accident.</p><p>The only problem was, Drake and Launchpad didn’t care. Scrooge invited them to sit in the living room and do what they wished (they put on old Darkwing Duck reruns) while they tried to find the counterspell that Lena definitely didn’t know. They were just sat on the couch, laughing together, saying the lines together, goofing off, and laughing, but that’s how they always acted. Always.</p><p>Gosalyn slumped in her seat with frustration, when Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley came in.</p><p>“We found the spell, Lena,” Scrooge smiled, “Here ye go!”</p><p>Lena gave a small smile, “Thanks Uncle Scrooge.” She gave a sorry look to Gosalyn as she said the spell, separating the two ducks from each other.</p><p>“Thanks, Lena,” Launchpad said with a smile, “Now time for more Darkwing!</p><p>“Whoo!” Drake cheered, as the two turned their attention back to the television. The kids all looked at each other, something Beakley noticed with suspicion. The children would be having another meeting soon, she thought. Perhaps Miss Gosalyn could use a chat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dewey's up next, along with a heart-to-heart with Mrs. Beakley</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time to Book It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it should surprise absolutely no one, two days after the third failure, the group sat back at Funzo’s trying to figure out the next plan. After the last three attempts, they were unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>“So,” Huey began, “We have discovered the following. We should not focus on getting them alone together. We should not do anything the would possibly involve Uncle Scrooge or Mrs. Beakley. And we should not try to attach them together, because that just results in Darkwing Duck marathons.”</p><p>“So what can we do?’ Gosalyn asked. Her hopes were quickly fading with every failed plan and scheme, but she didn’t want to give up. Not yet. She had to keep going.</p><p>“I’m so glad you asked, Gosalyn,” Dewey gave a sly smile, moving to stand on the table his hand outstretched pointing upwards, “because I have the most perfect plan in the history of plans!”</p><p>Gosalyn exchanged a worried look with Huey, “And that would be?”</p><p>“It’s simple, efficient, and will definitely do the trick,” Dewey began, “What we do is this, we arrange Launchpad and Drake in the library. From there, Gosalyn, Webby, and come running in, to look for a ‘book,’” Dewey put in air quotes, “Gosalyn goes to grab the book and begins running towards Webby and I, who are now conveniently near our Targets. Gosalyn throws the book, but instead of us catching it, it hits Launchpad, taking him to the ground! Drake being Drake, will of course apologize for Gosalyn’s behavior and try to find some way to make it up to him. Webby and I will then suggest a date, which Launchpad will of course accept, with which the mission succeeds and we move on to more important and greater schemes!”</p><p>The whole table was silent. Then everyone burst out shouting how ridiculous it was, and how it wouldn’t work and violence is not the answer. Gosalyn then thought for a moment.</p><p>“Actually,” she started, “that’s a pretty good idea. This way everything that happens still looks like an accident, it doesn’t involve Dad asking out Launchpad, or even them confessing right away,” she smiled, “it’s us setting up the date and that way, they can’t say no either! This is perfect! You’re a genius, Dewey!”</p><p>“I know,” he said pretending to swipe hair from his face with the back of his hand.</p><p>“The only question now is when to pull it off,” Gosalyn said, a wide grin spread over her face.</p><p>***</p><p>As it turned out, just the next day, Drake had been called to the mansion to have a meeting with Scrooge and Gizmoduck about safety in Duckburg, and to see if Drake would be interested in a possible team up. Drake, of course, brought Gosalyn along with him so she could see the kids, and with that the trap was set.</p><p>The kids had all decided that the perfect time to strike would be after the meeting, which was conveniently taking place in the library, a fact that Mrs. Beakley was also keenly aware as she watched the group that occasionally peaked in from time to time and then whispered in secret to each other. She watched Launchpad coming down the hall and gave him a nod and a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the children become more excited as he approached.</p><p>“Well lads, I’m glad we could come to an agreement about this!” She heard Scrooge open the door and begin to head out, “I’ll see you both next week for another meeting and Game Night!”</p><p>“Thank you Mr. McDuck!” Fenton gave a cheerful goodbye, as he too started heading for the door, “Hi Launchpad!” He waved to his friend, as Launchpad waved back and headed into the library.</p><p>“Hey Drake!” He smiled.</p><p>“Launchpad,” Drake jumped and gave a small smile back. He had not been expecting to see him today, “I thought you were working on your planes today!”</p><p>“I got what I needed finished and heard you guys were all up here!” Launchpad said. He hadn’t actually finished, but he really wanted to see Drake and maybe put his confidence to the test. “Hey, I was wondering-”</p><p>“Yes?” Drake asked. He felt the blood beginning to rush to his face.</p><p>“If maybe-”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You might want to-”</p><p>“Gang way! Explorers coming through!” Gosalyn shouted, Webby and Dewey running after her into the library.</p><p>“It should be the big red book on the shelf by the window, Gos!” Webby shouted. Gosalyn was shot across the room, and Webby and Dewey were standing right in front of them.</p><p>“Got it!” Gosalyn yelled, as she pulled a large red text out from the shelf.</p><p>“Toss it here, Gos,” Dewey yelled, holding his hands out.</p><p>Drake’s eyes widened, “Gosalyn, n-”</p><p>But it was too late, the book was heading across the room, but the aim was a little off and now the book was heading right towards Launchpad’s face. Suddenly a hand appeared and grabbed the book, just before it hit Launchpad.</p><p>Mrs. Beakley gave a smile towards the children, and handed the book to Webby, “Now why don’t we put this back and leave Mr. Mallard and Launchpad to their conversation, children?”</p><p>“Yes, Granny.”</p><p>“Yes, Mrs. Beakley.”</p><p>“Mrs. Beakley,” Drake mumbled, “You know you can call me, Drake.”</p><p>“Only when you agree to start calling me Bentina,” she said, herding the children out of the library.</p><p>“Not likely,” Drake muttered under his breath. He took a deep breath, “Anyway, what were you going to ask Launchpad?”</p><p>And there went his courage, “Just a…if you…want to go watch some Darkwing Conspiracy theory videos I found on WaddleTube?’</p><p>Drake smiled, but his heart sunk a little, “Lead the way, LP!”</p><p>The two walked out of the library both in lower spirits than they entered.</p><p>***</p><p>In the kitchen, Mrs. Beakley sat all the children down, “Now what are you lot up to?”</p><p>They all looked at each other, but kept their mouths shut. Mrs. Beakley continued, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the strange things happening around the mansion. After the Pantry Incident, having the lights go out during a dinner party seemed to include just Drake and Launchpad was awefullly peculiar. Then to see them become stuck together just a few days later, by ‘accident?’ And now, Launchpad almost has a book to the face?” She gave a snort, “It certainly makes one wonder.”</p><p> </p><p>Again the kids looked at each other. Still nothing, Mrs Beakley decided to lay it all out, “From where I’m standing, it seems like someone,” she looked at Gosalyn, “Got it in their mind to meddle in the affairs that are not her business. And then others,” she looked to the boys and Webby, “thought to help them out with schemes that are not quite up to snuff.” She let out a sigh, “I will give you all this. Your methods were very creative and your task is worthy.”</p><p>“Then why won’t they work?” Webby asked tears hinting at the corner of her eyes. She never did very well emotionally when it came to the people she admired and loved chewing her out.</p><p>Beakley sighed, “Because my dear, you have to admit,” she knelt down in front of Gosalyn and smiled, “they are both a bit dense when it comes to each other.”  A small laugh left Gosalyn which gave Beakley a chuckle.</p><p>“I just want Dad to be happy,” she sniffed, “and Launchpad makes him happy. And Launchpad makes me happy. They always are together and laughing and Launchpad is always in the kitchen making breakfast for us in the morning and we’re always together, and I just want us to be a family. A real family. Living together, and them always smiling and coming home together and with me.”</p><p>“I know, my dear,” Beakley wrapped Gosalyn in a hug and the little girl’s tear began to flow a little more freely, “I know. We must give them time though. We must be patient.” She pulled back and took out a handkerchief and wiped at her eyes, “Things will turn out, my dear, exactly as they need to.”</p><p>Gosalyn smiled and pulled Mrs. Beakley back into a hug. “Thank you, Mrs. Beakley.”</p><p>“You are most welcome, dear,” She said and stood up and brushed her uniform off, and turned to the rest of the children, “Now you all should stop meddling in others romantic affairs.”</p><p>They all nodded, but for once Mrs. Beakley didn’t notice when Louie kept his fingers crossed behind his back. Mrs. Beakley smiled, “Excellent! Now,” she pointed to the cookie jar in the corner, “you may treat yourself to a cookie each before dinner.”</p><p>She left the room as Dewey raced over to the cookie jar, quickly joined by the others. Webby handed Gosalyn a cookie and she gave a grateful smile before taking a bite.</p><p>“So, no more schemes?” Huey asked sadly.</p><p>“I guess not,” Gosalyn sighed.</p><p>“For you, maybe,” Louie smiled, “I’ve got a plan.”</p><p>“A plan?” Gosalyn asked.</p><p>“You’ll see,” his grin transformed to an evil look, “at game night!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This plan was inspired by my little from sorority who threatened, I mean, OFFERED, to play the part of Gosalyn to my Drake when I had a really bad crush on this guy (who I still kind of have a crush on). But what does Louie have up his sleeve for game night? We'll find out next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Game Night Caper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was game night and everyone was gathered together in the living room to play and no one knew what Louie was planning. He had been so secretive about it and hadn’t told anyone, especially Gosalyn, what he was going to do.</p><p>“Alright,” Scrooge said, “Time to partner up! I call Donald!”</p><p>Donald gave a nod from his spot on the couch. Louie shot up, “I call Drake!”</p><p>Drake and Gosalyn simultaneously lifted their eyebrows.</p><p>“Actually,” Drake started, “Launchpad-”</p><p>“It’s fine DW,” Launchpad gave a small smile, “I’ll get you next game night.”</p><p>Drake hesitated, “O-kay, if you’re sure.”</p><p>Launchpad gave a nod and Drake moved to sit on the floor with Louie. Gosalyn shot Louie a look. He gave her a thumbs up and a nod. She gave a nod back. She looked to Launchpad.</p><p>“I’ll be your partner, LP!” she said.</p><p>Launchpad laughed, “I think I got the good part of the stick, if you're my partner, Gosaroonie.”</p><p>She laughed and ran over to sit by him in Drake’s old spot. Soon, everyone was partnered up and game night was ready to begin. They slowly made their way through obstacle courses, board games, the tumbling tower of doom as Gosalyn liked to refer to it, and finally-</p><p>“I think we should play a game of charades,” Louie said.</p><p>Scrooge blinked, then gave a wide grin, “An excellent suggestion my boy! An excellent suggestion.” His smile turned evil for a second, then turned back, “Everyone write at least two things to act out and we will place them in a bowl. Everyone will have a minute to act out as many as you can! The team who gets the most will win this round of game night!”</p><p>Everyone quickly came together to write their suggestions down and put them all in the bowl. She watched Louie with curiosity. He looked up and winked. So he was going to pull something now. What was it though? How were they going to get Dad and Launchpad together during charades?</p><p>Scrooge and Donald went first, Scrooge getting every single on. Webby and Dewey went next (Dewey was not the smartest bulb in the bunch), followed by Huey and Fenton (they got a little overexcited with their guesses), then Gosalyn and Launchpad.</p><p>As the timer went off, she couldn’t help but laugh at Launchpad, “It was Ottoman Empire!”</p><p>“Oooohhhh,” Launchpad nodded, then shrugged, “I haven’t really watched it.”</p><p>Gosalyn gasped, “You have to! It’s great! You have to watch it with me next time it’s on!”</p><p>Launchpad laughed, “Will do kiddo!”</p><p>“Okay!” Louie said, standing up, “Time for me and Drake to go!”</p><p>He headed in front of the fireplace to reach into the bowl on the coffee table. He pulled one of the top and nodded to Mrs. Beakley, who gave a nod back.</p><p>“And go,” Beakley said.</p><p>Louis looked and immediately went into action. He swept his arm up over his eyes like a cape.</p><p>“Darkwing Duck!” Drake said. Louie nodded, and reached in a little deeper, pulled out a paper and immediately put out his arms and started to run around the room. “Airplane!” Louie nodded again, ran to the bowl and reached in deep, but Gosalyn saw something strange. Louie had taken a piece of paper not from the bowl, but from his sleeve.</p><p>Louis looked at the paper and smiled. He held up three fingers, “Three words,” a nod, then he pointed to Drake, “Me?” a nod, then Louie held up a finger, “First word, me?” a shake, “No,” another point, “Darkwing?” a shake, “Drake?” a nod, then Louie held up two fingers, “Second word,” a nod, then he pointed to his chest, “you,” a shake, “point?” a shake, “poke?” a shake, Louie moved his hands into a heart and pounded the heart against his chest, “heart?” a nod and Louie started moving his hands in circles as if to guide Drake forward, “Heart? Ummm…love?” a nod, “Drake love? Drake love what?” Then Louis pointed to Launchpad, “Drake love Launchpad? Drake loves Launchpad!” Drake shouted, Louie nodding. “Yes!” Drake cheered, then realized what he said, “Wait...what?”</p><p>The room was so silent a pin could drop. Mrs. Beakley was glaring at the children. Webby, Dewey, Huey, and Louie were all smiles and joy. Scrooge and Fenton looked confused. Gosalyn was looking from Drake to Launchpad and back as the two ducks stared at each other, not saying anything.</p><p>“Dad?” Gosalyn asked hesitantly. </p><p>“Go get your bag, Gos,” Drake said, “Time to go.”</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>“Drake-” Launchpad started.</p><p>“It’s time to go, Gosalyn,” Drake said standing up, “Thank you all for a lovely evening, but it’s getting late and-”</p><p>“No,” Gosalyn whispered, then a little louder, “No!”</p><p>“Gosalyn-”</p><p>“No!” She shouted, “You’re not running away this time!”</p><p>“Gosalyn!”</p><p>“I’m not letting you screw this up!” she yelled. Then she ran out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Gos. But what's a girl to do? Stay tuned tomorrow for our last chapter, where we will see if our scheme succeeds.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gosalyn hid in the kitchen. She couldn’t think of anywhere else to go, even in a huge mansion such as this. It was the place of the first scheme and where Mrs. Beakley had talked to her about giving up the schemes. It was also where Louis convinced her his plan would work, and in all fairness it did. Probably to the point she wouldn’t ever be allowed to come to the mansion again. Well, at least Dad wouldn’t drive her. Or let Launchpad in the house to take her with him. </p><p>Sat in the corner, she hunched over and started to cry. Her dad and Launchpad were the two most important people in her life. When she met them, she had assumed that the two of them had been together, and was surprised to find that Launchpad wouldn’t be living with them in their new house.</p><p>“Why would he do that?” Drake laughed.</p><p>“Aren’t you two together?” she asked.</p><p>Drake had blushed, “Uh, no. No, Gos. Just good friends. Really good friends.”</p><p>Gosalyn had nodded at the time accepting the answer, but then she got to stand by and watch as their relationship grew and so did her attachment to the both of them. Launchpad was always over after he finished work and in the morning to make her breakfast before dropping her off at school. She caught the looks Launchpad would send her dad, as he entered the kitchen sleepily on weekends, and her dad’s looks when Launchpad turned around to keep the food from burning on the stove. She could not count the amount of times she had thought of calling Launchpad “Pops” only to shake the thought away. It seemed almost too good to be true. She guessed it was.</p><p>“Gos? Sweetheart?” she shoved herself in the corner a little more as her dad called into the room. She tried to shrink as he walked in and looked around. He noticed her immediately and gave a sigh as he walked over. He looked down at her for a moment as she shrunk her head in, “Do you mind if I join you?”</p><p>“It’s a free country,” she grumbled trying to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. Drake moved to sit down and began to reach out, then put his hand down.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Gosalyn,” Drake said.</p><p>“For?” she asked hesitantly. Her father wasn’t the most apologetic person in the world.</p><p>“Making you upset, I guess,” he said, then shook his head a little, “and for being a bit of a coward when it comes to my feelings.”</p><p>She looked up a little, “You are?”</p><p>He gave a nod, “Can I ask you something?”<br/>She nodded.</p><p>“The past few weeks. How many times did you try to set up me and Launchpad before tonight? I can guess the pantry was one, but Huey seemed to insist there were a lot more,” He gave a small smile.</p><p>“Four all together,” she admitted, “The pantry was my idea. Then Huey suggested we try to set up a dinner.”</p><p>“I heard from Fenton, he tried that on him once,” Drake laughed, “Didn’t go so well then.”</p><p>“Didn’t go so well now. Then Webby suggested using magic.”</p><p>“Lena’s accident.”</p><p>“Then Dewey wanted me to throw a book at Launchpad.”</p><p>“The time you ran in the library?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“I didn’t even notice,” he rubbed his chin, “How would that have worked?”</p><p>Gosalyn gave a snort, “Dewey explains it better than I can, so I would ask him.”</p><p>“I’ll take your word for it,” he moved to wrap his arm around her, only going in for it fully now that he was sure that she would be comfortable with it, “Why did you go through all this effort?”</p><p>“Because I want us to be a family,” she admitted moving into Drake’s side.</p><p>“We are a-”</p><p>“I mean a family with Launchpad,” she looked at Drake, “With you two together! You both are always so happy together and I just want you both to have that all the time and I want us to all be together no matter what! I love you, Dad! But with Launchpad, you two become super-parents! And it’s amazing! And I want it to be like that all the time! With you and me and Launchpad!”</p><p>“But Launchpad-”</p><p>“Loves you too!” she shouted, “And if you would just talk to him-”</p><p>“Gos-”</p><p>“Dad!” she said, “Just listen to me!”</p><p>“She’s right, Drake,” a voice came from the doorway. The father and daughter duo looked to the doorway where none other than Launchpad McQuack stood, “You should listen to her.”</p><p>“Launchpad,” Drake said. The two stared at each other for a moment. Launchpad slowly made his way over and sat down in front of Drake and Gosalyn. He reached over and rustled Gosalyn’s hair and then slowly reached to take Drake’s hand. He watched carefully to make sure that Drake wasn’t pulling away before he finally held it. Then he looked back to Gosalyn.</p><p>“You did a good job, kiddo,” he said, “Let me take it from here.” She nodded and he smiled and looked back to Drake, who took a small gulp. “Drake Mallard, I am in love with you, no matter how much you try to argue I don’t. The kids told me you thought I didn’t, and I laughed at them,” he laughed, “I have been in love with you since we got to know each other in your trailer, and I’ve liked you since I fell on you at the signing. You are one of the most important people in my life and I couldn’t imagine being with anyone who isn’t you,” he moved his hand to cup Drake’s face, “So, with all the being said, would you go out with me?”</p><p>Tears had started down Drake’s face as Launchpad spoke and once he finished, he gave some jerky nods and moved in to hug him, pulling Gosalyn in between them. Launchpad laughed and pulled back and looked at Gosalyn, “Why don’t you go find the kids and tell them this plan worked?”</p><p>She nodded and jumped into Launchpad’s arms, then into Drake’s, and ran from the room. Launchpad looked back to Drake.</p><p>“Now she’s gone, can I kiss you?”</p><p>There was no answer to be heard, but an action to be seen.</p><p>***</p><p>“We did it!” Gosalyn shouted as she ran down the hall to Webby’s room, “We did it!”</p><p>She ran in through the door with a huge smile. The boys and Webby looked at her with wide grins. Louie worked, “So my plan worked?”</p><p>Gosalyn stuck her tongue out at him, “No! Turns out, me running out worked and finally got them to sit down!”</p><p>“Yay!” Webby cheered, “Drakepad OTP is accomplished!”</p><p>“What are we going to do now?” Dewey asked.</p><p>Gosalyn smiled, “Want to go to Funzo’s tomorrow to celebrate and actually play games instead of scheming?”</p><p>The cheer was resounding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's done! It's done! They're together and everyone's happy! I'm really proud of myself because this is officially my first multi-chapter story that I've finished and I feeling really accomplished for that! That you for all your kudos and comments! I've loved to getting to read them and see that your excited ad enjoying! We'll see what I write next ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>